jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Plo Koon
thumb|left|Ich bin Plo Koon eure Ansprechsperson sowie Mentor in den Künsten der Jedi. Ich werde euch Geduld und die lebendige Macht lehren So... ...ich geh jetzt in den wohlverdienten Urlaub. wärst du so nett dich bitte als Stellvertreter um meine Benutzerseite zu kümmern, für den Fall das ich angeschrieben werde. Darth Nihilus 66 05:55, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank für die Vertretung. Konnte gestern leider nich rein hatten ein Problem am Computer. Ach ja Wusstest du das ILM und LucasArts zwei neue (Fernseh)serien machen und stell dir vor ich ich weiß wie sie heißen, worum es geht usw.: also... 1. *Name: The Clone Wars *Genre: Zeichentrick *Zeitraum: S.o. *Thema: S.o. *Erscheinungsdatum: Sommer 2008 2. *Name: unbekannt *Genre: Realserie *Zeitraum: zwischen Episode III u. IV *Thema: Jedisäuberung *Erscheinungsdatum: Januar 2008 Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 09:54, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie ihr wünscht mein Meister ... Danke das du das übernimmst!!!!!!!!!!! Meister Plo Koon 19:24, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Panik Ich hab ein ziemlich großeß Problem denn ich such verzweifelt verzweifelt nach Infos über das große Holocron Bitte hilf mir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 09:21, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage: Welches Holocron? Ach noch was es gibt keine Quelle die belgt das Eeth Koth Agen Kolars Padawan ist!! Der Adminstrator Little Ani hats geändert, gottseidank!! Das große Holocron: *12-seitig, sieht also aus wie ein runder Ball Ich ahb schon viel mal das Wort Holocron gehört, jedoch was das genau ist, ich habe keine Ahnung! Also du suchst nach einem Artikel?...oder etwa ein Bild? Gruß Meister Plo Koon 18:22, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Also ein Holocron ist ein uralter Wissensspeicher der Jedi oder Sith. Es gibt immer einen so genannten Hüter des Holocrons, das ist meistens einer der oben genannten Jedi oder Sith. Also: Sithholocron(oben), Jediholocron(unten) thumb|right thumb und davon gibt es ein 12-seitiges Holocron das man das Große Holocron nennt. Es befindet sich in den Jediarchiven und enthält sowohl gewaltiges Wissen über Sith und Jedi. Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 07:15, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Also das tut mir leid aber ich mach heut in Urlaub, aber vlt. danach!!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:29, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Familie Ich habe die Vorlage nun zum dritten mal gelöscht... wenn du was ausprobieren möchtest, tu das bitte in Vorlage:Sandkasten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:46, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst mir auch gerne erklären, für was du eine Vorlage:Familie brauchst. Wenn sie sinnvoll ist, kann man sie ja zusammen erstellen. Aber man sollte vielleicht erst mal abwägen für was die überhaupt gut sein soll. Frag halt, wenn du Hilfe brauchst! --Little Ani Admin 18:53, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist eigentlich eine gute Idee, es gibt ja viele Artikel, die einen Stammbaum beinhalten, wie Familie Solo. Vielleicht könnte man die Vorlage so machen, dass das Ergebnis so ein Stammbaum ist. Das würde das erstellen eines solchen Artikels vereinfachen. Man könnte dann wie bei der Vorlage:Dialog den Aufbau gestalten, also den Quelltext. das würde dann so aussehen: *Vater= *Mutter= *Kind1= *Kind2= *Kind3= *Ehepartner Kind1= *Ehepartner Kind2= *Ehepartner Kind3= *Kind aus Ehe1= *Kind aus Ehe2= *Kind aus Ehe3= ::Aber das ist jetzt nur ein Vorschlag, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das ziemliche Arbeit ist, die zu schreiben. Gruß Boba 20:16, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, das wäre wirklich eine Mordsarbeit... ich weiß nicht mal, ob man das gut hinbekommen kann. Ich denke nicht, dass das unbedingt besser funktionieren würde, wenn man das mit einer Vorlage macht. Die einzelnen Abzweigungen sind von Familie zu Familie einfach zu unterschiedlich... Außerdem kann es ja vorkommen, dass es in einem Stammbaum über viele Generationen mehrere Väter oder Mütter gibt. Naja, ist mit normaler Handarbeit einfacher, denke ich :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:22, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Die Ideen klingen gut , mal sehen was sich machen lässt!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:24, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Zur Vorlage Familie, es gibt sowas auf MediaWiki hier ich versteh zwar rein gar nichts, aber vielleicht hilft das ja bei der Erstellung einer ähnlichen Vorlage. Boba 19:17, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zu ... Schreiben siehe oben unter Panik Du bist nicht allein Es gibt noch andere die an das Überleben Meister Windus glauben: Gucke hier: Benutzer:Darth Umbra Dann weiter runter scrollen und dort wo eine rote Warnung erscheint (Sieht aus wie die Warnung vor Spoilern) Und dort gibt es dann eine Reihe von Fan-Fiction Geschichten, wie zum Beispiel *Das zweite Leben des Mace Windu Hallo erstmal Schön das du wieder da bist, mir wurde es langsam langwieilig ;) Wusstest du das du kurzzeitig mal auf der Top 50 Bearbeiterkise warst!!! Ach ja und was deine Marvelfabrik angeht mach ich gerne mit. Allerdings hätte ich noch einen Vorschlag: Wir können nict nur Aufträge für Artikel verteilen, nein oft mangelt es auch an Bildmaterial. Da ich jetzt die Kunst des Fotografierens erlernt habe ;) kann ich mich ja um die Illustrationen kümmern. Weiterhin sollte jedes Mitglied Diesen "Marvel-Absatz" auf seiner Benutzerseite haben. Es wäre auch schön wenn man Benutzer:Darth Tobi einladen würde. Mit deiner Erlaubnis würde ich gerne noch hinzufügen welches Bildmaterial derzeit zur Verfügung steht. So, und ehe meine Tastatur heiß läuft sag ich einfach mal Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 09:21, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy und willkommen zurück Darth Nihilus 66 11:05, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir Willkommen "Daheim"^^ Darth Tobi 14:25, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schöner Empfang. Der gefällt mir!^^ Meister Plo Koon 10:03, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Trubel ohne Ende Su'cuy. während deiner Abwesenheit ist soviel passiert. *Du kannst unter Jedipedia:Vorschläge mal gucken was die Administration zu Marvel sagt. *Ich bin jetzt auf der Top fünfzig Bearbeiterliste. Diese ist zu finden in der Disku.-seite von Yoda41 (Du warst auch mal kurz drauf, aber dann bist du leider in den Urlaub gefahren) *Wusstest du das man in Lego Star Wars II auch alle Charaktere aus Lego Star Wars I verwenden kann, kauf dir einfach das Extra Alten Spielstand verwenden Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 12:19, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach ja noch was, die ganzen Charaktere bei Lego Star Wars II aus Lego Star Wars I haben dann auch die Fähigkeiten des neuen Lego star Wars. Bsp.: Jango Fett hat zwar noch seine zwei Blaster, aber er hat auch Thermaldetonatoren und Raketen. Darth Nihilus 66 13:06, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Idee Kannst du am Freitag vllt zu mir kommen? Darth Nihilus 66 20:53, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Cool kennt ihr euch auch so? Darth Tobi 21:00, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Jo, wir gehn auf die selbe Schule Darth Nihilus 66 21:59, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::So ich bin den ganzen Tag in der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban (besser bekannt als Bad Lausick) um die Dunklen Jedi zu unterweisen. Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 09:41, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja, eventuell. Mal sehen schick dir ne SMS! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 12:11, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Plo Koon Zeichnungen Hi! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du die Plo Koon Zeichnungen gefertigt hast. Falls ja, musst du dies in die Beschreibung der Bilder kopieren: Dann ist keine Quellenangabe nötig. Darth Tobi 12:26, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nein sind leider nicht von mir!!! Ähm..was für Quellenangaben!! Bei Bildern? Meister Plo Koon 12:38, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja du musst jedes Bild mit Quellen versehen...wenn du mal auf das Bild klickst, wirst du sehen, dass dort eine Box auf mangelnde Quellen hinweist. Mach es wie bei Artikeln, dass erwähnst aus welchen Büchern, Filmen, Comics, Heften, etc du das Bild hast. Darth Tobi 12:43, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ähm...das sind Zeichnung von irgend jemanden die ich mal beim Stöbern im Internet gefunden habe .... was solls da für ne Quelle geben? Verwirrt Meister Plo Koon 12:45, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :1 Konflikt :Mhmmm...gib die Url an und mach auch den FanArt Hinweis. Darth Tobi 12:48, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Willkommen auf der Top 50 --Darth Nihilus 66 17:00, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Auftrag Ähm, hast du meine Antwort bei Plasma gelesen? Darth Nihilus 66 19:43, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST)Treffen auf der Ravager Lego Also hier meine Liste: *2x Klon-Commander (Phase II- Rüstung) *3x Klon-Schocktrooper ( " ) *5x Klon-trooper ( " ) *1x Snowtrooper *1x Stormtrooper *8x Kampfdroid *4x Superkampfdroid *1x General Grievous *1x Obi-Wan (mit leuchtendem Lichtschwert) *1x Anakin *1x Yoda *1x Chewbacca *1x Boba Fett *1x R2 *1x R5 *1x Rebellen-Pilot *1x Bespin-Wache *1x Han in Carbonit eingefroren (weiß nich ob das zählt) über Fahrzeuge ist auch verhandelbar Darth Nihilus 66 18:37, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und hier meine: *1x Yoda *2x Chewbacca *3x Darth Vader *2x Obi-Wan *1x Kit Fisto *2x Königliche Wanche *1x Qui-Gon *1x Darth Maul *2x Ewok (Wicket und noch 1) *1x Bib Fortuna *1x Jar Jar Binks *1x Grand Moff Tarkin *1x R2-D2 *1x C-3PO *1x R4-P17 *1x R2-D5 *1x Gomoeraner Wache *1x Imperialer Offizier *3x Stormtrooper *1x Clone Scout *1x Mouse Droid *1x TIE-Fighter Pilot *1x Schneetruppe *1x Boba Fett Tja das war mein Besitz. Zum Tausch verfügbar:Darth Vader + Laserschwert, Obi-Wan Kenobi ohne Laserschwert! Meister Plo Koon 20:08, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ch bräuchte ehrlich gesagt beide. Also, ich überleg mir mal ein Angebot Darth Nihilus 66 19:05, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Man schade das du Maul nich tauschst, für den würd ich echt alles geben Darth Nihilus 66 19:21, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aufklärung Das Vieh was unter Marvel Industries steht heißt Salacious Crumb Darth Nihilus 66 12:19, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Diplomaten-Schiff Es gibt auch das Diplomatenschiff als Lego Star Wars hier: http://shop.lego.com/ByTheme/Product.aspx?p=7665&cn=475 Und das Ding is auch noch Neu! Darth Nihilus 66 18:47, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das hätten wir schon geklärt! Meister Plo Koon 13:17, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Force ''May the Force be with you ''May the Force be with you ''May the Force be dear Plo Koo ''May the Force be with you! ''Always Darth Nihilus 66 19:15, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sofort reinziehen thumb thumb thumb Darth Nihilus 66 17:40, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kanns sein, das irgend was mit deiner Disku los is? Darth Nihilus 66 17:11, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Test 1 2 3 Hhm ich glaub auf deiner Seite war ein Vandale. Darth Nihilus 66 17:47, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie kommst du drauf? Meister Plo Koon 19:09, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das wüsste ich auch gerne, die letzten Versionen dieser Seite stammen nämlich alle von euch beiden. Gruß Kyle22 19:13, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Is dir nich aufgefallen dass alle Überschriften außer dieße auf der Ebene 3 sind Darth Nihilus 66 19:17, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Hm, schon komisch, aber auf alle Fälle ist es kein Vandale. Kyle22 19:20, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::So, Problem beseitigt, jetzt sind alle wieder auf eins. Kyle22 19:23, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ähm Leute das hab ich so gemacht!! Meister Plo Koon 12:06, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Uups. Darth Nihilus 66 12:12, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Quellen Bitte erstelle (diesmal auch nur wirklich) Artikel zu dennen du die Quellen auch WIRKLICH hast. Ich denke nicht das alle Infos zu deinen Droiden Artikeln aus dem Filmen vorgeht (sicherlich nicht). Auch hier liegt der Verdacht der Übersetzung nahe. soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, scheint sich das bei dir zu häufen. Sowas können wir hier nicht gebrauchen, also überlege dir genau ob dir hier richtig bist. --Modgamers 16:59, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bezeichne mich als Mensch und nicht mit dem Begriff "sowas". Dieser Begriff ist abweisend und beleidgend, auch so"jemand" ist hier nicht zu gebrauchen. Wenn du dir den Text genau durchgelesen hättest würdest du merken das darin nur steht was im Film auch gezeigt wird. Benimm dich nicht wie Little Ani und lass mich mit deinen Übersätzungsvermutungen in Ruhe. Meister Plo Koon 17:05, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ahja... Ist mir eigentlich ziemlich ulz. Ich habe hier eigentlich nichts gegen irgendjemanden hier, nur gegen oder für seine (Mit)arbeitsmethoden. Und bei deinem letzten Artikel sieht es folgendermaßen aus. #Name des Droiden wird nicht im Film genannt, also warum hast du überhaupt einen #Woher weißt du das ein Droide der auf der Tantiive war für Vader gearbeitet hatte, da dies auch nicht im Film genannt wird? ICH weiß wo man das alles nachlesen kann und auch als Quelle benutzen kann. Nur du hast sie nicht angegeben und auch wenn du sie nu fix nachträgst, erscheint es dennoch äußerst suspekt. Mir ist es ziemlich egal wie du meinst ich mich anderen gegnüber verhalte, mir ist es wichtig das hier alle nach den Regeln mitspielen und bei dir erscheint es fragwürdig. Und wie du über Ani sprichst gefällt mir genausowenig wie ich dir scheinbar gefalle. Er ist quasi dein Gottverdammter Boss (da er Admin) und da ist etwas mehr respekt angebracht. --Modgamers 17:20, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich glaube nicht, dass Modgamers in diesem Fall die Absicht hatte, dich zu beleidigen. Das "sowas" bezieht sich auf die Praxis, Artikel abzuschreiben bzw. zu übersetzen, nicht auf deine Person. Solltest du das wirklich wiederhohlt getan haben, kann ich verstehen, dass man so langsam härtere Töne anschlägt, denn solche Vorgehensweisen sind beim Schreiben von Artikeln einem wiki tabu - und wer es macht, hat hier nichts verloren. Dein "benimm dich nicht wie Little Ani" ist da schon eher beleidigend - zumal Ani nichts falsches tut, wenn er aufmerksam ist und bei verdächtigen Dingen nachhakt. Wenn du in Zukunft gute Artikel schreibst und auch zeigst, dass du die Quellen wirklich hast, wird niemand dir in irgendeiner Weise kritisch gegenüberstehen. Gruß Kyle22 17:25, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Das hier gehört vor Modgamers Beitrag, er war etwas zu schnell für mich. Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass mit ''sowas du als Person gemint warst... ist doch absurd! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Modgamers gemeint hat, dass wir sowas (= also Übersetzungen) nicht gebrauchen können. Du bist leicht gereizt, wenn es um das Thema geht, habe ich den Eindruck. Aber es ist nun mal so, dass deine Artikel zu wenig Quellen haben. Die Informationen aus deinen Artikeln gehen nicht aus den angegebenen Quellen hervor... und da brauchst du nicht zu sagen, dass Modgamers sich nicht so verhalten soll, wie ich! Er hat das Recht dazu und er ist auch im Recht! *R4-M9: Zu wenig Quellen... das geht im Leben nicht aus Eine neue Hoffnung hervor. Alleine schon die Bezeichnung des Droiden nicht. *R3-T6: Auch hier geht nichts aus Eine neue Hoffnung hervor. *R4-I9: Wenn du Das Kompendium als Quelle benutzt hast, wieso hast du den Artikel nicht R4-19 benannt? So steht es nämlich im Sachbuch... Der Name hast du wohl von Wookieepedia, weil er dort so steht. Wie auch immer! Du musst halt verstehen, dass deine Sachen uns zum nachdenken anregen, da es komisch ist. Wir wollen ja nur alle eine zuverlässige Enzyklopädie aufbauen und da ist es eben wichtig, dass niemand kopiert. Niemand will dir das grundlos in die Schuhe schieben... macht ja auch niemand. Wir haben unsere Gründe geliefert! Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:30, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Gut gesagt Ani. Mir ist da noch was aufgefallen: Das Bild hier ist eine Montage - also FanArt - und dürfte daher gar nicht in den Artikel. Du siehst, deine Arbeitsweise ist alles andere als korrekt, deshalb kritisiert man dich auch - nicht weil es uns Spaß macht. Kyle22 17:34, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nicht gaz... das Bild gehört so... es stammt nämlich aus der Richtigen Quelle, die ich ja auch weiß... Ani ansich auch noch, aber die Plo, sofern die anschuldigung auch stimmt, nur ablesen kann. --Modgamers 17:38, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sag mal, welche Quelle bietet denn so schlechte Montagen? Kyle22 17:43, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sag ich net solang die disku noch läuft :P ;) --Modgamers 17:44, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kurze Erklärung: *1. Der Name der zwei Droiden, habe ich zufällig beim stöbern im Wookieepedia gefunden, der Inhalt ist weder übernommen noch wortwörtlich übersetzt. *2.Ich weiß wem ich Respekt zu spreche, und zur Zeit gibt es da so richtig niemand. Zweitens cih fühle mich frei und deshalb nicht irgendjemand untergeordnet. Es gibt keinen "Boss" sondern nur Kontrolleure. *3.R4-I9, oder auch 19, steht meiner Meinung nach als R4-I9 im Kompendium. Falls ich den Unterschied zwischen gedrucktem I und gedrucktem 1 verwechselt habe möhte ich mich entschuldigen. Mit dieser Montage oder so sorry, kommt ehrlich aus dem Wookiee...naja gut!Sorry! Aber trotzdem basiert der Artikel nicht auf Übersetzung!! Das war alles bei Anfragen weiteres!!! Aber nicht heute, sorry !? Meister Plo Koon 17:35, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hallo erstmal Nach ewiger hochlade-Zeit bin ich endlich da. Darth Nihilus 66 17:17, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Löschen der Diskussionsseite Hallo Meister Plo Koon! Ich möchte dich bitten, den Punkt Quellen auf deiner Diskussionsseite hier nicht mehr zu löschen, da es eine noch offene Diskussion und ein berechtigter Kritikpunkt ist. Nimm bitte Stellung dazu und nimm die Kritik an. Ein Löschen solcher Diskussionsbeiträge erledigt die Sache nicht und wirft eher ein schlechtes Licht auf dich. 17:17, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich lösche den Teil "Tobias" auf meiner Disku auch nicht.Das ist ein ziemlich kritikreicher Teil gegen mich aber man muss zu sowas stehen und daran wachsen.Tobias 17:19, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hör mir mal kurz zu, es mag zwar eine offene Diskussion zu seien aber jetzt unterhalte ich mich mit ihm, weil er warscheinlich ein offenes Ohr hat und mir zuhört. Zurück zum Thema: In dem Licht steh ich nun schon ne ganze weile! Man wird wegen einem Fehler wörtwörtlich gejagt und das geht mir gerade dermaßen gegen den Strich. Eine Stellungnahme dazu ist nicht nötig weil ich weiß das ich nichts falsches getan habe, und deshalb erklär ich es Modgamers auch mal!! Meister Plo Koon 17:24, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das ist nicht gegen dich.Modgamers ist einfach so das ist seine Art.zu mir war er genauso das ist aber einfach nur Kritik.Mir ging es mal genauso wo ich dachte ich stehe absichtlich in einem schlechten licht Tobias 17:26, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :@Plo: Tja scheint aber begründet zu sein, da ich mal davon ausgehe, dass due die Infos nicht durch eine göttliche Eingebung bekommen hast. Die drei angesprochenen Artikel (nicht ALLE nur die die angesprochen wurden) hatten halt ungenügende Quellen angaben oder waren sogar falsch. Zeitgleich entsprachen sie sehr deutlich anderssprachige Artikeln... das sind die Fakten. --Modgamers 17:28, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitungskonflikt :Entschuldigt das ich mich auch reinhänge, aber ich glaube Plo Koon hatt reccht. Modgamers könnte sich wirklich ein bisschen mehr an die Jediquette in Sachen Toleranz halten. Darth Nihilus 66 17:31, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich möchte mal gerne wissen, wo Moddi sich im Ton vergriffen hat. Meiner Meinung nach hat er angemessen und neutral einen Kritikpunkt angesprochen und keineswegs die Jediquette verletzt. Meister Plo Koon, bitte stell dich der Kritik und klär die Sache auf. 17:39, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ist anscheinend ja schon geschehen. ^^ 17:41, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hey sorry, Meister Plo Koon! Es tut mir Leid, wenn es den Eindruck macht, wir würden dir alte Fehler nachjagen. Ich kann dir versichern, dass das nicht unsere Absicht ist. Aber du musst auch unsere Seite verstehen :) Wir haben ja alle hier mehr oder weniger das gleiche ehrgeizige Ziel und diese Zusammenarbeit verlangt natürlich auch, dass man mit anderen kommuniziert und bei Ungereimtheiten Fragen stellt. Betrachte das nicht als persönlichen Angriff gegen dich! --Little Ani Admin 19:09, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gut ich denke das hat sich aufs erste geklärt, na dann noch weiter hin viel Spaß beim Arbeiten. ^^ Meister Plo Koon 13:09, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) und noch was Quellen werden nicht nach lust und laune eingetragen. sie werden nur eingetragen, wenn sie auch im Artikel verwendet weredn. Also wenn du nu eifrig dein Kompendium einträgst, dann schreib auch was dazu, ansonsten lass es bitte. --Modgamers 19:26, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Meine Güte, wenn du meinst!! Meister Plo Koon 19:27, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie meine Güte... das ist halt so... --Modgamers 19:43, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Schon klar!! Meister Plo Koon 19:44, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Quellen bei Bildern Du solltest wirklich mal quellen zu deinen Bildern schreiben!!!!--The Collector Audienz 17:20, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sorry, ich vegess es meistens beim hochladen!! Meister Plo Koon 16:11, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich habs geh mal auf Einstellungen, dann auf Bearbeiten, und setze dein Häckchen bei neue oder geänderte Seiten beoachte Darth Nihilus 66 18:18, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danke Nihilus, für die Auskunft!!! Meister Plo Koon 16:13, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Oh man Schau dir das mal an http://www.thelightsaber.com/Goofs/goofs.htm Das zeigt Filmfehler mit Lichtschwertern, besonders Episode III solltest du mal sehen. Überschriften Hallo Plo Koon, es ist nicht nötig, dass du jede Überschrift aufs Neue von auf änderst. Diese Formatierung wird bei neuen Überschriften automatisch in der Form generiert und soll bitte so bleiben. Gruß, Premia Admin 13:27, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) O.K. t'schuldigung, noch was hast du gelesen was ich dir geschrieben habe ? Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:28, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich habe dir Moverechte gegeben. Ein Tipp von mir: Die Top 50 Bearbeiterliste könntest du in deine Benutzerseite ablegen, dann hättest du auf deiner Diskussionsseite nur noch Nachrichten, wie es eigentlich auch sein soll. Gruß, Premia Admin 13:33, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) O.K. guter Vorschlag. Ach noch was, danke !!!!!! Mit freundlichem Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:35, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Übrigens, was die Körperzonen im Kompendium betrifft: ich hatte Recht *Muhahahaha* Baustelle der Woche kennst du die schon? Darth Nihilus 66 17:50, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Es ist der Artikel KUS und du kannst dies immer im Bereich Jedipedia:Portal überprüfen. Darth Tobi 18:06, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nein ich sags bloß deshalb weil unser lier Plo Koon hier ein totaler Fanatiker ist wenn es um die Seperatisten geht. Bild:O.o.gif Darth Nihilus 66 18:20, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Na dann kann er sich doch dransetzen^^ Der Artikel ist echt verdient die Baustelle der Woche. Darth Tobi 18:39, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich saß erst an Po Nudo, jetzt an Tambor. Mal sehen was sich da noch einrichten lässt!!! Meister Plo Koon 14:14, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Tipps Hallo Meister Plo Koon! Ich habe mir gerade deine Benutzerseite angesehen, du bist anscheinend gerade am Gestalten. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass oben dieses ellenlange Inhaltsverzeichnis und neben jeder Überschrift das "bearbeiten" erscheint, gib einfach am Anfang " " und "__NOEDITSECTION__" ein, dann sieht's wahrscheinlich ansprechender aus. Gruß Kyle22 14:58, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Mal sehen, dachte eigentlich das da alles schneller zu finden ist!! Mal sehen, ich lass erst mal warscheinlich so!! Aber danke für den Tipp^^!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:03, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja bei ganz langen Seiten ist das sogenannte Toc (Abkürzung vom Englischen: table of contents) nützlich, aber bei Seiten wie meiner...übeflüssig^^ Darth Tobi 15:05, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gut schon klar!! Naja ich werde es mal ändern und die Seite verkürzen!! Meister Plo Koon 15:06, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Kann am Sonntag um 1 zu dir kommen Darth Nihilus 66 15:07, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ok verstanden General Nihilus (der sechs-und-sechszige)!! Meister Plo Koon 15:10, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Soll ich Darth Traya mitbr. Darth Nihilus 66 15:11, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ähm..wen meinst du damit??? Meister Plo Koon 15:13, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Niemanden. Wieso? Darth Nihilus 66 15:14, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Na mit Darth Traya???!! (Verwirrt) Meister Plo Koon 15:16, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :(Jedi Geistestrick) so ich hoffe du bist nun entwirrt. Nein? Ok ich mein damit nur nihil; nichts und niemanden. Darth Nihilus 66 15:17, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) (Und noch was: Seht bitte zu, dass beim Diskutieren nichts verloren geht (so wie die Überschrift die ich gerade wiederherestellt habe) und benutzt diese Seiten hier bitte nicht zum Chatten. Ich glaube, man hat euch schon erklärt, weshalb. Gruß Kyle22 15:18, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST)) Ja schon klar!!^^ Meister Plo Koon 15:20, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) (P.S.: Ich lass es mit dem Verzeichnissgekürze) Wat Tambor Hallo, Plo Kloon! Wie ich sehe überarbeitest du gerade Wat Tambor. Ich habe in den HoloNetNews(einer kanonischen Nachrichtwebsite) Nachrichten gefunden, die du sicherlich noch in die Biografie mit einbauen kannst: *HoloNetNews – Baktoid Closes Down Five More Plants *HoloNetNews – RRM Fundraiser a Huge Success *HoloNetNews – Techno Union Tightens Security at Foerost Shipyards. Lies dir die Sachen durch, arbeite die Infos in die Biografie ein und gebe die Seiten dann am besten so als Quellen an, alles klar? -- 17:28, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich danke vielmals, jedoch leider gibts da ein kleines Problem. Bis ich all die Infos entziffert habe, ist es Weihnachten!^^ Na gut ich versuch mein Bestes. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:03, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Geht das hier für Text 1: Baktoid Schließt noch Fünf Werke TERMIN, METALORN - in einer Aktionären ausgegebenen Behauptung, Baktoid Rüstungswerkstatt bestätigte, dass sie noch fünf Werke im Inneren Rand und den Kolonien als ein direktes Ergebnis von Republik-Regulierungen schließen werden, die ihren Kampf droid Programm gehindert haben. Überschussbaktoid kämpfen mit droids an Ord Lithone. Baktoid-Werke auf Gießerei, Ord Cestus, Telti, Balmorra und Ord Lithone nahe beim Ende des Monats. Ungefähr 12.5 Millionen Angestellte werden infolgedessen entlassen. Gesetzgebung ging am Senat vorbei vor acht Jahren zwang das Auflösen der Handelsföderationssicherheitskräfte, den größten einzelnen Verbraucher der Kampfautomaten von Baktoid und Fahrzeuge. Weiter Beschränkungen des Verkaufs des Kampfs lizenzierend, machte droids den Kauf solcher für den grössten Teil der Kundschaft von Baktoid untersagend teurer Hardware. Die Behauptung, ein Grundlegendes Text-Only-Kommuniquè zugeschrieben dem Techo Vereinigungsvorarbeiter und Baktoid Manager Wat Tambor, machte keine Anzeige betreffs der Zukunft Baktoid plant, diese Verluste zu entgegnen. "Gemäß der jährlichen Behauptung des letzten Jahres zieht Baktoid noch in denselben Rawmat-Zahlen, noch hat sein Produkt nicht variiert," sagt Wirtschaftsanalytiker Deregue Hiatt. "Wir haben eine Gesellschaft, die es ausgibt, Mittel kaufend, aber nicht macht oder Waren verkauft. Sie können wetten, dass Aktionäre nicht glücklich sind." Am Anfang des Jahres erklärten Beamte von Baktoid die vergrößerten Käufe von rawmats als Investition in der zukünftigen Diversifikation, etwas, was noch im Produktkatalog der Gesellschaft widerspiegelt werden muss. Der verstorbene Senator Lanus Wrede (Sermeria) machte Überschriften, als er vorschlug, dass Baktoid verwendete, sagte Materialien in heimlichen Außenrand-Werken, frei von Republik-Regulierungen. Solche Ansprüche wurden von Wirtschaftsanalytikern, sowie einer dreimonatigen Untersuchung widerlegt. Der Skandal belief sich auf einen unwiedergutzumachenden politischen Fehler auf dem Teil von Wrede, der zu seinem Selbstmord früher im Jahr führte. "Etwas wie beschrieb Wrede ist nicht gutes Geschäft auch," fügt Hiatt hinzu. "Es gibt keine Märkte dort im Außenrand, und die zusätzlichen Kosten, Endprodukt zurück zu den Republik-Märkten zu transportieren, würden unvernünftig untersagend sein. Keiner der Waren von Baktoid ist im Schwarzmarkt in Zahlen aufgetaucht, die vorschlagen würden, dass Wrede auf etwas war." Ich danke erneut!! Meister Plo Koon 17:18, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Fabrik Was ist eigentlich aus deiner Fabrik geworden? The Collector Audienz 15:38, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Weshalb? Meister Plo Koon 16:57, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.s.:Ich hatte in letzter Zeit besseres zu tun!!